Semiconductor chips are commonly provided as individual, prepackaged units. A standard chip has a flat, rectangular body with a large front face having contacts for connection to the internal circuitry of the chip. Each individual chip is typically mounted to a substrate or chip carrier, which in turn is mounted on a circuit panel such as a printed circuit board. Considerable effort has been devoted towards development of so-called "multichip modules" in which several chips having related functions are attached to a common circuit panel and protected by a common package. This approach conserves some of the space which is ordinarily wasted by individual chip packages. However, most multichip module designs utilize a single layer of chips positioned side-by-side on a surface of a planar circuit panel. In "flip chip" designs, the front face of the chip confronts the face of the circuit panel and the contacts on the chip are bonded to the circuit panel by solder balls or other connecting elements. The "flip chip" design provides a relatively compact arrangement; each chip occupies an area of the circuit panel equal to or slightly larger than the area of the chip front face. As disclosed, in commonly assigned U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,148,265 and 5,148,266, the disclosures of which are incorporated herein by reference, certain innovative mounting techniques offer compactness approaching or equaling that of conventional flip chip bonding without the reliability and testing problems commonly encountered in that approach.
Various proposals have been advanced for packaging chips in a "stacked" arrangement, i.e., an arrangement where several chips are placed one atop the other whereby several chips can be maintained in an area of the circuit board which is less than the total area of the chip faces, such as disclosed in commonly assigned U.S. Pat. No. 5,347,159, the disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference. U.S. Pat. No. 4,941,033 discloses an arrangement in which chips are stacked one atop the other and interconnected with one another by conductors on so-called "wiring films" associated with the chips.
Commonly assigned U.S. patent application Ser. No. 08/705,309 filed Aug. 29, 1996, U.S. Pat. No. 5,861,666, the disclosure of which is incorporated by reference herein, teaches an assembly of semiconductor chips which are vertically stacked one atop the other. One aspect of the invention in the '309 application provides a plurality of semiconductor chip assemblies whereby each assembly includes an interposer and a semiconductor chip mounted thereto. Each interposer also includes a plurality of leads electrically interconnecting the chip and the interposer. The assembly also includes compliant layers disposed between the chips and the interposers so as to permit relative movement of the chips and interposers to compensate for thermal expansion and contraction of the components. The subassemblies are then stacked one atop the other so that the chips overlie one another. Although the approach set forth in the '309 application offers useful ways of making a stacked assembly, still other methods would be desirable.
Stacked chip assemblies should deal effectively with the problems associated with heat generation in stacked chips. Chips dissipate electrical power as heat during operation and where chips are stacked one atop the other, it is difficult to dissipate the heat generated by the chips in the middle of the stack. Consequently, the chips in such a stack may undergo substantial thermal expansion and contraction during operation. This, in turn, imposes significant mechanical stress on the interconnecting arrangements and on the mountings which physically retain the chips. Moreover, the assembly should be simple, reliable and easily fabricated in a cost-effective manner.
Semiconductor chips are typically manufactured in a multi-step process. Because repair costs and yield losses issues in the manufacturing process may be compounded with stacked chip assemblies and other multichip modules, such assemblies should be easily testable.